1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a stabilized biocidal composition, a paint containing the stabilized biocidal composition, and a method for protecting a substrate from fungal infestation with the stabilized biocidal composition. The stabilized biocidal composition comprises a halopropynyl compound and a benzylidene camphor.
2. Description of the Background
Both exterior and interior surfaces, substrates of all types and organic compositions and formulations, when exposed to common environmental conditions, e.g. moisture, are prone to attack, discoloration and various kinds of destruction by a variety of species of microorganisms, including fungi, algae, bacteria and protozoa. As a result, there has always been a great need for effective and economical means to protect, for extended periods of time, commercial compositions and formulations from the deterioration and destruction caused by such microorganisms.
The type of materials which need protection against such microorganisms include, for example, materials such as paints and other coating formulations, surfactants, proteins, starch-based compositions, inks, emulsions and resins, stucco, concrete, stone, and cementaceous surfaces, wood, caulking, sealants, leather, plastics, and textiles. Other important commercial materials such as polymer dispersions or aqueous latex paints containing polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylates or vinylpolymers, thickener solutions containing cellulose derivatives, kaolin suspensions and metal working fluids, also are prone to degradation by the action of objectionable microorganisms which can significantly impair the usefulness of such compositions. Such degradation may produce, inter alia, changes in pH values, gas formation, discoloration, the formation of objectionable odors, and/or changes in rheological properties.
Wooden objects, for example, are subject to degradation from a wide variety of natural pests. Fungi are particularly prevalent and include brown rots, white rots and soft rots. Fortunately, a variety of compositions have been developed for treating wooden objects and other materials and surfaces to retard the destructive effect of such pests.
A great deal of effort has gone into developing a wide variety of materials which, to various degrees, are effective in retarding or preventing the growth of, and accompanying destruction caused by, such microbes in a variety of circumstances. Such biocidal compounds include halogenated compounds, organometallic compounds, quaternary ammonium compounds, phenolics, metallic salts, heterocyclic amines, formaldehyde donors, organosulfur compounds and the like.
One of the most effective and best known classes of biocides used in such compositions are those containing a halopropynyl moiety, and especially an iodopropynyl moiety. Such compounds are widely disclosed in the patent literature including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,499; 3,923,870; 4,259,350; 4,592,773; 4,616,004 and 4,639,460 to name a few. Included within this class of compounds are the halopropynyl carbamates which are known primarily for their fungicidal activity. Among these is 3-iodo-2-propynyl butyl carbamate, also referred to as IPBC, which is one of the best known and probably the most widely used of the halopropynyl carbamate fungicides. It is a highly active broad spectrum fungicide and, in addition to its fungicidal activity, it has also been associated with algaecidal activity as disclosed in Great Britain Patent 2,138,292 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,909 and 5,082,722.
Despite their wide acceptance, the halopropynyl carbamate biocides have been reported to be prone to degradation under certain conditions, sometimes resulting in some discoloration and yellowing. In those instances where degradation does occur, and especially in those instances where this degradation results in discoloration and yellowing, the use of such halopropynyl carbamate biocides has been limited, especially in compositions where a white or clear color is desired such as in white caulks, white paints, paper coatings, plastics, plastic coatings and the like.
It has also been suggested that such products may be incompatible with the driers used in certain solvent based systems and that such driers and other potential additives may cause a slow degradation of the biocide.
Each application or system can present its own set of unique conditions and circumstances that may affect the performance of a particular substance and which in turn may require its own unique or specific remedy to insure that acceptable performance is maintained. There is, therefore, a constant need to find improved additives and conditions that will sufficiently inhibit the loss of activity whenever it is necessary to use the antimicrobial under conditions that may pose a threat to its integrity.
A number of attempts to mitigate such problems for a variety of applications have been reported. For example, see Gabriele et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,885, Journal of Coatings Technology, 56(712):33-48), Singer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,211) and Long (U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,258). While many of these have found some success in certain applications, none provides a sufficient remedy for all cases. Degradation remains a problem in many instances, therefore, and there is a constant need for new and better remedies.
The present invention provides a significantly more effective way to stabilize halopropynyl compounds, and particularly a halopropynyl carbamate fungicide such as IPBC (known in commerce as Troysan(copyright) Polyphase(copyright)), against the undesirable degradation and yellowing caused by exposure to UV radiation.
The present invention is directed to a stabilized antimicrobial composition comprising an iodopropynyl compound and a benzylidene camphor.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a paint containing the antimicrobial composition comprising an iodopropynyl compound and a benzylidene camphor.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method for protecting a substrate from fungal infestation and yellowing which comprises coating said substrate with an effective amount of a paint containing the antimicrobial composition comprising an iodopropynyl compound and a benzylidene camphor.
It has been found that the integrity of iodopropynyl antimicrobial compositions are significantly enhanced by the inclusion of a benzylidene camphor. The addition of the benzilidene camphor acts to retard any degradation of the iodopropynyl compound rendering the antimicrobial composition more stable and markedly less prone to yellowing.
The class of compounds which can be stabilized in accordance with the present invention are well known and can be generally identified by the following structural formula:
YCxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH2X
wherein Y is a halogen, preferably iodine and X can be (1) oxygen which is part of an organic functional group; (2) nitrogen which is part of an organic functional group; (3) sulfur which is part of an organic functional group; or (4) carbon which is part of an organic functional group.
The functional group of which oxygen is a part, is preferably an ether, an ester, or a carbamate group. The functional group of which nitrogen is a part is preferably an amine, an amide, or a carbamate group. The functional group of which sulfur is a part is preferably a thiol, a thiane, a sulfone, or a sulfoxide group. The organic functional group of which carbon is a part is preferably an ester, a carbamate or an alkyl group. Examples of active iodopropynyl derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,870; 4,259,350; 4,592,773; 4,616,004; 4,719,227 and 4,945,109, which are herein incorporated by reference. These iodopropynyl derivatives include compounds derived from propynyl or iodopropynyl alcohols such as the esters, acetals, carbamates and carbonates and the iodopropynyl derivatives of pyrimidines, thiazolinones, tetrazoles, triazinones, sulfamides, benzothiazoles, ammonium salts, carboxamides, hydroxamates, and ureas. Preferred among these compounds is the halopropynyl carbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl butyl carbamate. This compound is included within the useful class of compounds having the generic formula 
wherein R may have one to three linkages corresponding to n and is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted and unsubstituted alkyl groups having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, substituted and unsubstituted aryl, alkylaryl, and aralkyl of from 6 to 20 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups of from 3 to 10 carbon atoms, and m and n are independently integers from 1 to 3, i.e., they are not necessarily the same.
Particularly preferred are formulations of such halopropynyl carbamates where m is 1 and n is 1 and which have the following formula: 
Suitable R substituents include alkyls such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, dodecyl, and octadecyl; cycloalkyls such as cyclohexyl; aryls, alkary ms and aralkyls such as phenyl, benzyl, toly l, and cumyl; halogenated alkyls and aryls, such as chiorobenzyl and chilorophenyl; and alkoxy aryis such as ethoxyphenyl and the like.
Especially preferred are iodopropynyl carbamates such as 3-iodo-2-propynyl propyl carbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl butyl carbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl hexyl carbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl cyclohexyl carbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl phenyl carbamate, and mixtures thereof.
There are several criteria that a UV absorber must satisfy in order to provide an antimicrobial that will not degrade or discolor when exposed to sunlight. First it must be compatible with the active halopropynyl antimicrobial under conditions of use. Second, it should be colorless or nearly colorless so as not to impart a color itself. Third it must retain its UV absorbing properties over the period of time that would be required to provide suitable stability to the product in which the antimicrobial is to be used.
It might be expected that any UV absorber should offer some protection against degradation and yellowing caused by UV light. Apparently, however, the effectiveness of a UV absorber to prevent degradation cannot be correlated simply with its ability to absorb light. There must be other significant, though less understood criteria at work which must be satisfied in order to provide adequate protection against the deleterious effects of UV light as is evidenced by the test results provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,825.
It has been found that the benzylidene camphor molecules are especially effective in providing protection against degradation and yellowing caused by U.V. light. While substituents on the aromatic ring can modestly affect the effectiveness of the benzylidene camphor to stabilize a halopropynyl compound, the benzylidene camphor molecules as a class all appear to be effective. The kinds of variations in effectiveness noted with other U.V. absorbers based on small structural changes were not seen here. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,825. Indeed, it is the surprising and unexpected finding of this invention that while in other classes of UV absorbers, only certain compounds can be used to provide stabilized antimicrobial compositions containing halopropynyl compounds, all members of the benzylidene camphor group appear to be able to provide this kind of stability.
While benzylidene camphor itself plus nearly all derivatives having substituents on the aromatic ring appear to provide good protection, those having an alkoxy group substituent in the four or para position on the aromatic ring appear to be the most effective and are preferred. Those wherein the alkyl of the alkoxy is a methy a, ethyl, propyl, butyl pentyl or hexyl are especially preferred, with methoxy and ethoxy being most preferred.
The addition of a benzylidene camphor of this invention stabilizes the halopropynyl compounds, particularly halopropynyl carbamate fungicides such as 3-iodo-2-propynyl butyl carbamate (IPBC), in lattices such as acrylic lattices, vinyl acetate acrylic lattices, polyvinyl acetate lattices, styrenated acrylic lattices and styrene butadiene lattices, silicone formulations used for paints and caulks, as well as in leather treatment fluids, other wood treatment formulations and metal working fluids.
In accordance with the invention, the halopropynyl compound can be included in a final formulation for use in such applications as paints, coatings, stucco, plastics, concrete, stone, cementaceous surfaces, wood, caulking, sealants, textiles, and the like, in a broad range from about 0.004% to 5.0% active concentration, more usually in a range from about 0.01% to 2%. Such compositions can be prepared from highly concentrated compositions of the active ingredients by appropriate dilution. The optimum useful range is normally about 0.1% to 1.0% of halopropynyl compound in the final formulations for such end use systems. With the use of such formulations in end use systems, it is possible to protect surfaces as well as other substrates for extended periods of time against microbial growth.
The UV component will normally be added in an amount of from about 5% to 400% by weight of the halopropynyl compound, and more usually from 10% to 300% by weight.
Compositions of the present invention will generally be formulated by mixing the UV components in a selected proportion relative to the halopropynyl compound in a liquid vehicle for dissolving or suspending the active components. The present invention specifically contemplates the preparation of a concentrate containing a liquid vehicle and the above noted constituents. The concentrate is useful for adding a halopropynyl compound into particular formulations in the form of a stabilized biocide. The vehicle may also contain a diluent, an emulsifier and a wefting-agent. As noted above, expected uses of the biocidal compositions include protection of wood, paint, coatings, adhesives, paper, textiles, plastics, cardboard, lubricants, caulking, and the like. An extensive list of potential industries and applications for the present invention can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,930 which is herein incorporated by reference.
Useful liquid vehicles for the halopropynyl compound, particularly the preferred iodopropynyl butyl carbamate are several glycol ethers and esters like propylene glycol n-butyl ether, propylene glycol tert-butyl ether, 2-(2-methoxymethylethoxy)-tripropylene glycol methyl ether, propylene glycol methyl ether, dipropyleneglycol methyl ether, tripropylene glycol methyl ether, propylene glycol n-butyl ether and the esters of the previously mentioned compounds. Other useful solvents are n-methyl pyrrolidone, n-pentyl propionate and dibasic esters of several dicarboxylic acids and mixtures thereof. Also applicable are ketones including ethyl methyl ketone, 2-octanone and the like.
In many applications, a preferred liquid vehicle for these products can be selected from n-methyl pyrrolidone, propylene glycol n-butyl ether, 1-methoxy-2-propanol, and the dibasic isobutyl ester blend of succinic, glutaric and adipic acids.
When preparing formulations of the present invention for specific applications, other adjuvants which are conventionally employed in compositions intended for such applications may also be added, such as organic binding agents, additional fungicides, auxiliary solvents, processing additives, fixatives, plasticizers, water soluble or water insoluble dyes, colors pigments, siccatives, corrosion inhibitors, antisettlement agents, anti-skinning agents and the like. Additional fungicides used in the composition are preferably soluble in the liquid vehicle.
According to the present invention, substrates are protected from infestation by fungal organisms without yellowing simply by treating said substrate with a composition of the present invention. Such treating may involve mixing the composition with the substrate, coating or otherwise contacting the substrate with the composition and the like.
The following examples are presented to illustrate and explain the invention. Unless otherwise indicated, all references to parts and percentages are based on weight.